Dark Shadows: 981
A night of tragedy on the great estate of Collinwood. For Jeb has died, and Barnabas has revenged his death. Barnabas, still facing his overwhelming lust for blood, turns to the one sanctuary he can find - the mysterious room in the East Wing, and the promise of Parallel Time. Episopde 981 is an untitled episode of the daytime Gothic soap opera Dark Shadows. The episode was directed by Henry Kaplan and written by Gordon Russell. It was produced by Peter Miner and first aired on ABC on Monday, March 30th, 1970. This episode is part of the "1970 Parallel Time" storyline. Synopsis Barnabas gets trapped in the East Wing parlor room in Parallel Time. The first person he encounters is Carolyn Loomis. He is forced to put the bite on her and make her obedient to him. Carolyn helps him avoid an encounter with the evil housekeeper Miss Hoffman. Barnabas has Carolyn bring him to the basement of the Old House and explains that he is from a parallel timeline. Quentin Collins returns home after spending some time abroad. He brings with him his new bride, Maggie Evans. Hoffman maintain a cool demeanor, but in her heart, she only acknowledges the late Angelique Collins as the true mistress of Collinwood. Miss Hoffman prepares supper for Quentin and Maggie, but places it in the drawing room right beneath the portrait of Angelique. The meal consists of all of Angelique's favorites - a fact that is not lost on Quentin, who flies into a rage and admonishes Miss Hoffman. Later, Maggie is alone in the drawing room. Someone slips a note for her under the double doors. The message on the note reads "You are not wanted here. Now or ever". It is signed by Angelique. Cast Principal Cast Notes & Trivia * Dark Shadows was created by Dan Curtis. * This episode is included on disc four of Dark Shadows DVD Collection 19 and disc 100 of the Dark Shadows: The Complete Original Series DVD collection. * Opening still: Collinwood; exterior, night. * Closing still: Collinwood tower room; exterior. * Opening narration: Kathryn Leigh Scott. * This episode was recorded on March 5th, 1970. * There are no end-credits to this episode aside from the cast. * First appearance of Quentin Collins of parallel time. * First appearance of Maggie Evans Collins of parallel time. * This episode establishes that the Old House in Parallel Time is called Loomis House. * William Hollingshead Loomis' book is called "The Life, and Death of Barnabas Collins". The cover of the book indicates that William's middle name is Hollingsford. Allusions * Reference is made to Angelique in this episode. Angelique is the daughter of Timothy Stokes in this reality. * Reference is made to Jeb Hawkes in this episode. Jeb is the former husband of Carolyn Stoddard of the main timeline. He was killed by Sky Rumson in episode 980. Bloopers * During an early scene with Carolyn Loomis, the cameraman has trouble maintaining his focus on her. * Kathryn Leigh Scott's underwear is visible as Quentin carries her across the threshold of Collinwood. Quotes * Carolyn Loomis: Who are you? And what are you doing in this room? .... * Quentin Collins: I do love you, Maggie. I do. Don't you forget that. Never. Ever. .... * Barnabas Collins: Can you imagine another band of time running parallel to your own? We live in them both, but they are different, because we have made different choices. You see, I came to this time hoping desperately to escape what I am, and I've failed. .... * Barnabas Collins: Oh, did you like Angelique? * Carolyn Loomis: You don't have a right to know everything! * Barnabas Collins: You've just answered my question. .... * Hoffman: Even HE must know there can only be ONE mistress of Collinwood. See also External Links * * * * * * ---- Category:Dark Shadows: 1970 Parallel Time/Episodes Category:1970/Episodes Category:Episodes with plot summaries